Breaking Through Reality!
by bopdog111
Summary: A battle between five authors, and Zarc! With me, Ulrich632, tigerkim1027, Shanb793, and Gekkoyuukou battling Zarc can we defeat the Supreme King?


**Hey guys this is something I had been planning, and now I have the people to do this with! This is a big battle against Zarc that contains every single summoning before the start of VRAINS even Ritual. THe OCs will use different summonings against Zarc, and will battle him to the last! Let me tell you the arthours that will join in this battle! Both their Summoning, and their stories!**

 **tigerkim1027: Yu-Gi-Oh! V: Bonds of the Past and Future (Pendulum) (He quit actually so I have an OC take his place.)**

 **Ulrich362: Yugioh Lyoko City (Synchro)**

 **Gekkoryuukou: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: The Emperor's Regnant (Xyz)**

 **Shanb793: Just a friend of her's. (Ritual)**

 **And me: (Fusion)**

 **We don't own anything but the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

The battle with Zarc is still continuing.

Zarc: 2800

Declan: 0200

Zarc had just played Supreme Rage, and it's defeating Declan very fast. Suddenly cracks started to appear in the sky above Zarc depicting a strange place he had no memories of.

"What the...?" Declan stared off shocked at this just as Ray in Riley's body arrived.

"What is going on?" Gong asked surprised.

"Which dimension is that?" Sora asked in surprise.

"It doesn't look like anything I'm familair with." Leo told him. "Did... the battle created that Diemension?"

"Is that even possible?" Jack asked staring at the sky.

While this was happening Zarc stared off seeing the place at the sky before he caught what looks like two kids dueling each other in a school. "Hold on, does that girl have a fusion and an Xyz monster in play?" Aster asked. "That... must be a Dimension where all the Summoning Methods were never seaparte." Declan realized getting up. "That's impossible, that isn't the Original Dimension." Leo pointed out.

"That must be an alternate." Herinetta mentioned through her com-link. "Well whatever it is we need to stop Zarc before things get out of hand." Declan stated.

Zarc smirked before saying, "Well well. Duelists... in that place? Hehehe." He turned to Declan, and said "This duel is cancelled. You are not worth my time. As for me I am intrigued to find out what that Dimension holds." "Stop Zarc!" Riley called running up to him. "Hm?" He looked over, and gaped, "Ray? I thought you were dead." "I was in the same situation as you, but this needs to stop." Riley said activating her duel disc.

 **"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 life points."** stated a robotic voice. **(Riley: 2000)**

"I just said this duel is cancelled." Zarc growled.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone else." Riley told him. "Declan might not be worth your time but we both know I am." "As much as I love to tear you apart right now I don't have the time." Zarc smirked. "My servants! Let's head over!"

"Zarc stop!" Riley cried as Zarc flew off. "Great what now?" Slyvio grunted. "We don't know where he went." "We just saw where he went, we just need a way to get there." Shay pointed out.

* * *

 _In another place..._

"You done good." A boy smiled in a peaceful city.

"Thanks." replied another boy.

"That was amazing." Another boy smiled. "I've seen better." commented a fourth boy. "Better?" One of the boys asked. "Me, obviously." the boy smirked.

"If you think so let's duel!" The boy smirked back. "Fine, I've been wanting to try my new monster." the boy grinned.

Then the sky started cracking catching their attention.

"What the, that's not normal." one of the boys mentioned. "What's going on?" another asked. "No idea." the second boy said.

Then black smoke leaked out from the cracks. "Ok, this is getting freaky." one of the boys mentioned. The smoke turned into Z-ARC who roared. "What is that!?" One of the boys cried shocked. "Impossible, it's brought to life!" another boy shouted.

"Duelists!" They heard Zarc's voice cried. "Step forward, and meet your demise!"

"Demise, what are you talking about?" one of the boys asked. "Who are you?"

"I am your last opponent! Zarc!" Zarc's voice cried. "Give the duelists!"

As he said this Z-ARC started firing beams to attack as groups of people screamed running around while avoiding the attacks. "This is a nightmare!" someone screamed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Me)**

A young man named Cory Brassell was walking around praticing but a roar caught his attention, and he turned the news on, and gasped seeing a huge black, and green dragon attacking the city. "What is that!?" He ran out after grabbing his deck.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(tigerkim1037)**

As a young man named Mathew Yukimuto was walking down the street, he heard a dragon's roar in the distance.

As he turned to the source, he was shocked to see a giant black and green dragon float and destroy everything in it's path. "What the hell is that?" I started to run to where the dragon was but not before a couple others saw the dragon in the distance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(** **Gekkoryuukou** **)**

In a small convience store five blocks away from where Zarc is rampaging is a young Male in his early 20's shopping for his Dinner, his name is Ren Salem he has slightly poofy shoulder length Dark Red hair with Dark Gray eyes and pale Caucasian skin due to a lack of Sunlight exposure from his life style as a Shut In.

Ren wears a light gray button up shirt with the collar sticking up and a Black hoodie over top with a design of a cat like creatures face on it. (Kyubey from Puella Magica) a pair of red sweatpants with Two White and one Blue stripes down each leg, A pair of purple Converse Sneakers on his feet and over his ears rested a pair of Deep Blue headphones with Music playing to block out the world around.

"Hmm, what should I make tonight?" Ren mutters to himself holding two different Ramen bowls, out of the corner of his eye he sees people fleeing in fear.

 _'Looks like something is going on.'_ A voice comments.

Ren reaches into his pocket and pulls out his own Yugioh Deck which was an Archetype that was all his own he had made from winning a contest, the only condition for when he asked for it to be made was that it had to be balanced, he flips over the top card revealing the card Number 96: Dark Mist, the card seems to glow slightly.

 _'Everyone seems to be in a panic, You think we should investigate'_ The Number Card asks his holder.

Ren shrugs uncaringly sticking the deck back into his pocket and put his choice for dinner in the hand basket and walked to the check out you see Ren was slightly Skitzophrenic and it would manifest itself as hearing voices from his Deck at times, but the Voice of the Cards would always help him win his matches when they did.

"Great even the store clerk fled." Ren grumbled annoyed at the empty counter, he tore off a piece of paper and wrote down his Info and what he bought along with the correct cash and set it behind the counter before walking out the door with his items, when he steps outside he sees a giant Dragon in the sky firing beams randomly.

"That thing looks familiar." Ren mutters to himself feeling the strongest case of Deja Vu before brushing it aside and beginning his trek home, which just so happens to be in the direction of Zarc.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Ulrich362)**

A teenager named Sam Matthews was teaching his younger sister how to duel when he suddenly noticed people running past his window. He glanced outside seeing a massive dragon and grabbed his cards and ran out to try and figure out what was going on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Shanb793)**

A young girl named, Samantha Jinx was working in a pizza joint until she noticed people running, and gasped seeing a giant dragon attacking before she ran to stop it.

* * *

 _With Zarc..._

Zarc is getting impatient, "Where are the duelists!?"

Suddenly four different people ran up to Zarc.

"Hey, big guy! If this is some supernatural calamity crap happening, how bout you take it somewhere else!?" Yukimuto yelled out.

"Yeah why don't you get lost!?" Cory yelled.

"Get out of here you big meanie!" Samantha cried at him.

Ren stops walking right at the foot of where Zarc is, "Oi your in my way!" He calls out to the massive dragon in his way slightly annoyed at the distractions happening today causing him to be out longer then he feels needed.

Zarc looks over at the five, and smirked "Are you five challenging me?"

"I don't know about them, but I am." Sam mentioned.

"Me too." Cory, and Samantha nodded in agreement.

"If that's what it takes to make you leave, then we'll do it!" Yukimuto cried, activating his duel disk.

Ren looks around just now noticing the other four people, "Where did they come from?" He questions to himself before turning to the dragon, "You keep yelling about someone dueling you what are you talking about?" Ren pauses a small idea clicking in his mind and reaches into his pocket pulling out his Yugioh deck, "Surely you can't mean this." He enquires.

Zarc started to laugh as the dragon vanished as what landed on the ground was Zarc who is still possessing Yuya.

Cory grunted, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zarc." Zarc answered. "Five of you, hopefully this will be somewhat worth my time."

"And now the dragon turned into a weird kid.." Ren mutters to himself before feeling an alien weight on his left arm, he looks to see a Duel Disk has materialized there. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Ren yells out in slight shock shaking his arm, "Whatever, to much weird Sushi going on today." He grumbles grabbing his deck.

"Deck Set!" Ren states slamming the Deck into the holder on the Duel Disk and activating it.

"Listen all four of you." Cory said to them. "We may only met each other just now but the planet's fate rest in this duel, and would like for us to do our best here!"

"The planet?" Sam asked in shock as he glanced back towards his house. "I won't let him get any farther than this!"

"Agreed." Samantha nodded before saying "Why not we let Cory take the first move?"

"Alright then. Start us off then." Yukimuto nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Ren says uncaringly giving a shrug, glancing at Zarc with an unreadable expression on face.

The five of them nodded as they activated their duel discs.

"Show this creep what you can do." Sam grinned.

Cory smiled, "Thanks guy but he should make his first turn since we're all against him."

At that Zarc activated his Duel Disk, and now the fate of the planet begins!

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Fusion Dueling Theme: Days Like These by All Faces Down)**

 **Legendary Duelists: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

"Scream in terror as the fate of your doom begins now!" Zarc cried drawing. "Using Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity I set the Pendulum Scale!" At that two fiends appeared with 0 through 13.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What the, a scale of 0 through 13?" Sam asked in shock. "That means he can summon any monster he wants, there's no way that's allowed."

"Huh!? Scale 0 and 13!? Is that even possible!?" Yukimuto cried shocked.

"Well it's now possible." Samantha mentioned to him.

Ren hums in slight interest as the two pendulum monsters rise up into the air.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear now my two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms!" Zarc cried as two small green dragons appeared. "And let's not forget I also Pendulum Summon, Astrograph Sorcerer!" At that a blue magician appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 _Astrograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a card(s) you control is destroyed while this card is in your hand: You can target the destroyed card(s); Special Summon this card. If Summoned this way: You can place the card(s) targeted by this effect to the same Zone it was on when it was destroyed. You can Tribute this card; banish 1 "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", 1 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", 1 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and 1 "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon" from your Deck, Extra Deck, field, and/or Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"Two monsters of the same level, so you're an Xyz duelist." Sam noted.

"Not just an Xyz Duelist." Zarc smirked.

Sam just frowned at that. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What is that monster?" Yukimuto asked staring at Astrograph Sorcerer.

"I don't know but I doubt it's good." Cory answered.

The aura around Zarc glowed startling all five of them. "By tributing Astrograoh Sorcerer, I can banish the five Heavenly Dragons from my Extra Deck, Field, Deck, or Graveyard, and summon the very monster! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Crystal Born Ritual Dragon! Become our foundation!"

At that five cards vanished as the aura glowed bright as Cory said "Uh we should get some distance!"

"To the rooftops! Come on!" Yuki said as he and the others followed. "Why?" Ren says raising an eyebrow standing unflinchingly

The other four nodded in agreement as they ran back before turning to see the same massive dragon from before. "The ultimate dragon that reigns supreme in the five dimensions and governs the five Heavenly Dragons! Now you will become one with me! Integration Summon! Appear, Supreme King Z-ARC!" The dragon roared upon being summoned.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

"Ok, anybody have any bright ideas on how to take down that thing?" Sam questioned.

As the duelists arrived on the rooftops, they are shocked to see the same green and black dragon from before. "Holy! That thing is humongous!"

"I am Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Ritual!" Zarc cried who is now at the base of the new dragon's neck. "Now you all will weep in despair!" The dragon roared.

"If you're all of those things then you have all of their weaknesses too, we're going to beat you!" Sam yelled.

"A monster with 4000 ATK..." Yuki said. "And that thing is a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, Pendulum monster!? Is such a monster possible?"

"Wow." Ren mutters in awe at Zarc's Dragon form a slight hint of what could possibly be admiration twinkling in eyes.

Zarc grinned but placing a card, "Your turn."

Cory 1st Turn:

"Okay don't be scared, don't be scared. Everyone is depending on you." Cory breathed while drawing. "Okay I'll first play, Cards of the Red Stone!"

* * *

 _Cards of the Red Stone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then you can send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Cards of the Red Stone" per turn._

* * *

"And with it by sending a level 7 Red-Eyes monster from my hand to the graveyard I can draw two more cards!" He drew twice.

"Wrong, I activate my effect!" Zarc declared. "When a card is added to your hand outside the draw phase it's automatically destroyed."

At that Cory cried out as the two cards he added were destroyed, "Damn."

"So we have to use whatever cards we draw at the start of our turns, is there anything you can pull off this round?" Sam asked.

"Guess we just have to use our hands." Samantha scowled.

"An effect that can destroy any card that a player adds outside their draw phase? This could be a problem." Yukimuto mentioned.

"Aw well I still have this! Red-Eyes Fusion!" Cory cried.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"So now I take Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck, and fuse them!"

The two appeared as they fused.

"Mighty Black dragon swoop down against your eneimes, and obliterate anything! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" A huge dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"I choose this moment to perform my own Fusion Summon, I fuse my two Darkwurms together!" Zarc declared as the two smaller dragons flew up.

"Hey it's my turn!" Cory cried shocked.

"What the hell!? A Fusion during the opponent's turn?" Yukimuto cried shocked as the others looked in shock.

"While I'm on the field if you do a Fusion Summon, I can tribute two 'Supreme King' monsters, and Fusion Summon!" Zarc revealed. "Two obedient dragons with gleaming fangs, now become one and give rebirth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom!"

At that a gold, and green dragon appeared roaring with 2800 points.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Servant Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _If a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Fusion Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field or in any Graveyard; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"Ok, that's just not fair. How are we supposed to handle something like this!?" Yuki said angered.

"Okay then. We'll I got this! Inferno Fire Blast! So now you take damage equal to Black Dragon's points!" Cory cried. The dragon fired a blast that hit Zarc. "Yeah, and that reduced your Life Points to 800, and-what?"

Zarc was shown smirking. **(Zarc: 7200)**

"Hey your Life Points were suppose to be reduced!" Samantha cried shocked. "My Pendulum Scale, not only is your damage negated but I gain life points equal to the damage I would have taken." Zarc smirked.

"Tch. So we have to get rid of his pendulum scale in order to touch him." Yuki stayed while observing the field. "I set two cards face-down. That's all." Cory grunted. "Sorry I increased his points a lot guys. "Well at least now we know what his Scale can do." Sam pointed out. "That's a start at least."

* * *

 **Legendary Duelists: 4000**

 **Zarc: 7200**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

"Enough of this." He drew, and said "Now I separate Starving Venom!"

"Separate, why would you separate your own monster?" Sam questioned.

"So I can have the Darkwurms back, and now all Fusion Monsters you control now have zero attack points!" Zarc cried.

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon: **(ATK: 3200 - 3200 = 0)**_

"So that's your strategy." Sam frowned.

Ren calmly fiddled with his hoodie strings, "If it does this for Fusion then it must also work for the other methods I'll have to consider that for my moves."

"That's a good point, then again it gives me an idea." Sam replied. "I'll take care of this."

Ren shrugs reaching into his pockets pulling out a piece of candy unrapping it and popping it into mouth, "Do what you want." He comments

Cory told them, "Guys no fighting. We got important business."

"Yeah, Yeah" Ren says with a dismissive wave

"Yeah I know, this Zarc person is dangerous." Sam mentioned.

"Are you done, I attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Zarc stated.

The giant dragon attacked as Cory cried, "No you don't! I play Negate Attack! So your attack is negated, and it ends the battle phase!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"You're just delaying the inevitable. I set one card and end my turn." Zarc stated calmly.

 **(Xyz Dueling Theme: Fight Back by Adakain)**

Ren 1st Turn:

Cory said "Ren it's your turn now. My cards are your cards." "He's right, I can't say I know you guys but our only chance is to work as a team." Sam agreed.

"Boku no Turn!" Ren declares drawing his card, he adds it to his hand and looks over his options before looking at the field

"From my hand I activate the Normal Spell Card, Anti-Matter Accelerator." Ren declares placing the card into his Duel Disk as the hologram version materializes on field.

* * *

 _Anti-Matter Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 'Dark Matter' monster from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"Due to this card's effect I add one 'Dark Matter' Monster from my deck to my hand." He says explaining his cards effect as a card slides out, "I add Dark Matter Regumi Slime to my hand" Ren says holding up the added card.

"Dark Matter?" Sam inquired.

"Its a deck of Dark Monsters focused on Rank 2 Xyz Summonings." Ren calmly explains.

"Impressive." Sam commented.

"Okay Ren keep going." Cory told him.

Ren doesn't flinch as a blast of red lightning destroys the card. "Did you forget, My power destroys all cards added to your hand outside of the Draw Phase?" Zarc asks Ren condescendingly.

"At this Moment, Regumi Slime's effect activates." Ren calmly retorts, "When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect I can immediatly special summon it to my field in defense mode, Come Dark Matter Regumi Slime!" He calls out as a purplish blob like creature appears on field.

* * *

 _Dark Matter Regumi Slime_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect; You can Special Summon this card from your graveyard in defense position._

* * *

"Now that is smart." Cory commented.

"True." Sam agreed. "He used Zarc's effect to his advantage."

Ren grabs another card from his hand, "By Targeting Fusion kid's Monster I activate, Dark Matter Snake's effect." Ren says as an image of a purplish snake appears behind Black Skull Dragon and goes through it.

"By increasing it's ATK by 1000 I can special summon this card, Come Dark Matter Snake." He calls slapping the card onto the blade of his disk.

* * *

 _Dark Matter Snake_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Target 1 DARK monster you control. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do the targeted monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"You know dude." Cory said to Sam. "If Zarc haven't drained Black Dragon's strength it would've been stronger then Zarc's dragon form."

"Maybe, but I doubt it would be that easy." Sam replied. "Besides, with that Pendulum Scale we're at a disadvantage either way."

"So now the Xyz Summon?" Zarc inquired.

Ren smirks, "Patience Dragon Boy." He remarks, "Finally I Normal Summon Dark Matter Volt." Ren says slapping a third monster card down as a purple watt being appears.

* * *

 _Dark Matter Volt_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

* * *

"It's Time." Ren says throwing his hand up, "Come forth the gateway of my future." He calls out as the overlay network opens, "The summoning conditions are 3 Level 2 Dark Monsters, I overlay the Level 2 Dark Attribute Dark Matter Regumi Slime, Snake and Volt." Ren states as the three monsters enter into the Overlay Network and it explodes.

"Crying out in despair in the chaos that is silence, the power of shadowy darkness, obscuring all vision is mine, Xyz Summon come forth my Avatar of Sin, Rank 2 Pitch Black Dark Matter Haze"

* * *

 _Pitch Black Dark Matter Haze_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 'Dark Matter' Monsters  
Once per turn: When this card battles, Detach one Xyz Material half the attacked monster's ATK, and if you do this card gains that lost ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Awesome." Cory said in awe.

"Not bad at all, though something tells me I know what's coming next." Sam pointed out.

"So that is your Xyz!" Zarc smirked. "Now I take the two monsters on my field, and OVERLAY!" The two Darkwurms flew up.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Cory yelled.

"While I'm on the field if you do an Xyz Summon, I tribute two 'Supreme King' monsters, and Xyz Summon!" Zarc cried as his monsters jumped in the Overlay Network. "The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" What appeared was an gold, and black dragon.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Servant Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK monsters_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Xyz Summon this card. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target the opponent's battling monster; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"I knew it." Sam frowned. "Our summoning methods only help him."

Ren grins lightly tapping his foot on ground, "So this is your Xyz Interesting." He comments before turning serious, "Battle, Dark Matter Haze attacks Dark Rebellion." Ren Orders as his monster charges.

"Hey what's he doing!?" Cory cried shocked. "His monster has 100 attack points!"

"It must have a powerful effect." Sam mentioned.

"I activate Haze's Effect, When this card battles I can detach an Overlay Unit to Half the opponent's Strength and have Haze gain that ammout." Ren states as an overlay unit is absorbed into Haze. **(ORU: 3 - 2)** "Damned Charging Miasma!"

"Good, now we have the advantage." Sam noted. _'I hope.'_

Zarc smirked however, "Behold my power! All Xyz Monsters you control cannot effect any of my monsters!"

"What?" Sam questioned in shock.

"Tchh" Ren grits out grabbing a card from his hand, "Quick Play Spell, Dark Matter Coating!" He declares quickly slapping the card into his duel disk

* * *

 _Dark Matter Coating_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Negate all battle damage. Then 1 'Dark Matter' Xyz monster you control gains ATK equal to the battle damage negated._

* * *

"The battle Damage I would take is Negated, then a Dark Matter Xyz Monster I control gains ATK equal to the Damage I would have taken!"

"Quick thinking." Sam complimented.

"That was too close." Cory remarked.

 _Haze: **(ATK: 100 + 2400 = 2500)**_

"So now it's his move again." Sam noted.

Ren starts laughing for several moments before calming down, "This duel is what I've been looking for, the rush, the excitement." Ren grabs the last 2 cards in his hand, "I set 2 Reverse Cards and end my turn."

"He's having fun?" Cory asked in disbelief.

"Fun, this monster wants to destroy everything." Sam snapped. "If you won't take this seriously I will."

* * *

 **Legendary Duelists: 4000**

 **Zarc: 7200**

* * *

Zarc 3rd Turn:

Zarc drew, and said "I now attack Haze with Dark Rebellion!" The dragon charged. "I now activate his ability! By using an Overlay Unit he can claim all of your monster's attack points!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)**_

 _Haze: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"Continuous Trap Goo Gunk Open!" Ren says flicking his hand as his set card opens.

* * *

 _Goo Gunk_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a 'Dark Matter' monster; Negate the attack, and if you do it isn't allowed to attack nor change battle position._

* * *

"When monster attacks a Dark Matter Monster I control that attack is negated, then the attacking monster cannot attack any more or switch its battle mode!"

"That was too close." Sam sighed in relief.

"I now separate Dark Rebellion! To bring back the Darkwurms, and reduce all Xyz Monsters you control's attack points to zero!" Zarc cried as his Darkwurms appeared again.

"Now I get it." Sam smirked. "Leave this to me."

"I set two cards, and end my turn!" Zarc cried.

 **(Synchro Dueling Theme: March Out of Line by Cold Driven)**

Sam 1st Turn:

Cory turned to Sam, and said "Okay Sam make this count." "Don't worry I intend to, and I'll start with Reinforcement of the Army to add Speed Warrior to my hand!" Sam grinned.

* * *

 _Reinforcement of the Army_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"In case you forgot I activate my effect! So since you added a card to your hand outside of the draw phase it's destroyed!" Zarc smirked as lightning struck Speed Warrior.

"I know, and I should be thanking you for that Zarc." Sam smiled. "That's just where I wanted him because now I can summon Junk Synchron and bring him back."

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Of course I'll also discard Level Eater to summon Quickdraw Synchron and using Level Eater's effect lower Quickdraw Synchron to level 4 and revive him from my graveyard as well."

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.

* * *

 _Level Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card. This face-up card on the field cannot be Tributed, except for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

 _'What Synchro Monster is he summoning?_ ' Cory thought.

"I'll tune Quickdraw Synchron with Level Eater, and I'll tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior." Sam stated calmly. "I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior and Accel Synchron both in defense mode."

The two appeared ready to duel.

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you currently control._

* * *

 _Accel Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Synchron" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster._  
 _● Reduce this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster._  
 _During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materialsincluding this card you control (this is a Quick Effect). You can only Synchro Summon "Accel Synchron(s)" once per turn._

* * *

Zarc started laughing, "While I am on the field I can tribute two 'Supreme King' monsters, and Synchro Summon!" Zarc cried as one of the dragons turned to rings while the other passess through making a total of 8.

"Kin with wings of Light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" What appeared was a black, and white dragon.

* * *

 _Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned to your opponent's fieldwhile you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that target, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"And when summoned all monsters you have are destroyed!"

"They're what?" Sam questioned in shock. _'I didn't expect that effect, my plan won't work now and I just cost all of us the duel.'_

Ren gives Sam a blunt look, "Really, the exact thing he did before with our Fusion and Xyz monster's suprised you?" He asks exasperated

"No you don't! Trap activate! Monster Survival! So now for the rest of this turn all monsters we control cannot be destroyed by effects!" Cory cried.

* * *

 _Monster Survival_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All monsters on your field can't be destroyed by effects. Banish this card all monsters you control cannot be destroyed by effects._

* * *

"You..." Sam started in shock before closing his eyes. "Maybe there's still a chance after all, I play De-Synchro on that dragon you just summoned Zarc, it splits it back into the two Darkwurms you used to play it!"

Clear Wing cried out before splitting apart to the two dragons.

"Now I'll set this card and that'll do." Sam mentioned. _'This has to work, it's our only chance to slow him down.'_

* * *

 **Legendary Duelists: 4000**

 **Zarc: 7200**

* * *

Zarc 4th Turn:

Zarc drew, and smirked "I activate Supreme Power! While my monster self is on the field I can draw two more cards!"

* * *

 _Supreme Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While 'Supreme King Z-ARC' is on your field; Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I tune Accel Synchron with Junk Warrior in order to synchro summon Stardust Warrior!" Sam declared quickly as a pale green warrior appeared on his field. "You aren't the only one who can Synchro during your opponent's move."

* * *

 _Stardust Warrior_

 _Wind Type  
_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, if your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s): You can Tribute this card; negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster(s). During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this face-up card you control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Warrior" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)_

* * *

"Oh?" Zarc asked interested.

"What's wrong, afraid of my new monster you overgrown lizard?" Sam taunted.

 _'What's he waiting for, I synchro summoned so he should bring out that dragon.'_ Sam thought anxiously. "Well, what's the hold up?"

Zarc smirked at that, "You really think I am gonna fall for that trick? It's obvious you plan to take out Clear Wing as soon as it's summoned by summoning Stardust Warrior with that face-down card you have!"

"Great that's one thing down!" Cory groaned.

"Perfect he figured out Sam's strategy!" Mathew groaned.

Ren Shrugs, "Well you can't stand at the top if you fall for obvious tricks."

"Did he?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Let's find out." Zarc smirked. "I activate the spell card, Supreme Tuning!"

* * *

 _Supreme Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Synchro Summon 1 'Supreme King Servant Dragon' Synchro monster from your Extra Deck by using monsters on your field as materials without a Tuner. The monster summoned cannot be effected by card effects this turn._

* * *

"So what does that do?" Sam asked.

"It allows me to use my Darkwurms for a Synchro Summon!" Zarc smirked as the two Darkwurms flew up. "Kin with wings of Light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Clear Wing appeared roaring.

Clear Wing remained on the field.

"What?" Sam questioned. "Your dragon should be destroyed!"

Zarc started laughing, "Not only does my power make my monsters immune to Xyz Monsters you control but it also makes them immune to Synchro, Fusion, Ritual, and Pendulum!"

"So what are you saying, there's not a card in existence that can beat you?" Sam asked. "That everything we're doing is pointless?"

"It's been pointless since the very start!" Zarc smirked.

"Well I may not be able to stop you from summoning that dragon, but my Starlight Road card protects our monsters from being destroyed and summons my Stardust Dragon in defense mode." Sam stated.

* * *

 _Starlight Road_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would destroy 2 or more cards you control: Negate the effect, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"That's some OP jerk right there." Ren comments before smirking, "I can't wait to take it down."

"Your having fun?" Cory asked Ren in disbelief.

"If we even can." Sam added. "A monster with 4000 points that's immune to nearly every monster we have won't be easy to take down."

"Go ahead." Sam said anxiously.

Zarc eyed a spell, and smirked "I equip Clear Wing with the spell, Supreme King Violent Spirit!" A aura wrapped around Clear Wing.

* * *

 _Supreme King Violent Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Supreme King" monster. Any effect of the equipped monster that targets exactly 1 monster on its controller's opponent's field(and no other cards) becomes an effect that affects all monsters currently on its controller's opponent's field, instead._

* * *

"Now attack his Stardust Dragon!"

"At least my monster is in defense mode." Sam noted.

"I wasn't going for Clear Wing destroying him by battle." Zarc smirked. "Now his effect activates! When he battles the attack is negated, and the monster being attacked is detroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points, and when Clear Wing is equipped with Violent Spirit it effects ALL of your monsters!"

"What all of them?" Mathew asked shocked.

Ren glances at his set card briefly before shrugging.

"Ren please tell me you have something!" Cory cried. "If you don't then we're finished!"

"Maybe I do and Maybe I don't." Ren comments nonchalantly

"If that face-down is something that can cancel that ability out we need it!" Cory yelled.

Ren just shakes his head, "Its not that kind of card."

"Big brother?" asked a small female voice. "What's going on?"

"Who said that?" Samantha asked as Zarc turned.

"Amy, what are you doing here run!" Sam shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

"Well well well." Zarc smirked. "So a little girl has come to witness her brother's defeat?"

"No, you're a meanie." Amy said. "Stop breaking things."

"Your gonna have to make me." Zarc smirked.

"Okay I play the effect of Monster Survival! By banishing it it saves out monster's again!" Cory cried as the blast was worthless.

"Very well." Zarc smirked. "I attack Stardust Dragon!" Z-ARC fired a breath attack.

"Cute Kid." Ren comments while ducking the blast radius of Zarc's attack.

Sam just ran and stood in front of his sister as Stardust Dragon shattered.

"Big brother?" Amy asked nervously.

"You have to go, this is dangerous." Sam told her.

"I'm not leaving, you could get hurt." Amy said before staring at Zarc. "You're a jerk, and you cheat."

Ren blinks a few times, "Wow, Squirts got a tounge on her"

"Cheat?" Zarc asked offended, and enraged.

Amy nodded. "That dumb dragon is cheating. You lose."

"Oh why you conniving little-" Zarc growled. "Clear Wing tear her apart!"

Clear Wing charged on the intent of slaughtering Amy.

Sam jumped in the way of the attack as the dragon grazed his arm. "Amy, Run!"

"Big..." Amy started tearing up before staring at Zarc. "You're stupid, you're cheating and now big brother is hurt."

"Hey your brother said run!" Mathew yelled.

"Shut up!" Amy shouted before taking Sam's duel disc. "Mommy says to stay with big brother and this meanie hurt him."

Sam took the Duel Disk back. "We don't got time for this!" Cory yelled. "Retro Dragon take her away from here!" The dragon appeared using his teeth to grab the back of Amy's coat flying her away.

"Stop! Big Brother!" Amy cried flying away.

Cory helped Sam up, and said "Doesn't look that bad. You should be fine."

"I end my turn pests." Zarc growled.

 **(Pendulum Dueling Theme: Take Care by the Atlantic)**

"Okay your turn Mathew." Cory told him.

Mathew 1st Turn:

"Sam I am taking this turn for you." Mathew told him. "Nobody harms little kids, and get's away with it."

Sam just looked down waiting for his turn to surrender.

Mathew drew, before Zarc cried "Trap activate, Supreme King Brutality! For every Supreme King I control meaning 4 I can look, and destroy that many cards in your hand, and inflict 300 points! I destroy your four cards!"

* * *

 _Supreme King Brutality_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Supreme King" monster: Look at your opponent's hand, also send cards from their hand to the Graveyard, up to the number of other "Supreme King" cards you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

Arrows struck as they all grunted. **(Legendary Duelists: 2800)** "Well that's fine! I play the trap you've destroyed! Monster Back! So now Sam can bring back any monster he wants on his field in attack mode, and I can draw a card equal to the total level of the monster. And since this is still the draw phase your monster self can't do anything to stop it!" Mathew cried.

"I revive Stardust Warrior, not that it helps us." Sam said. "Level 10."

Mathew drew ten cards as Clear Wing de-fused to his Darkwurms.

"Your wasted your card, it won't change a thing." Sam said.

Mathew told him, "You haven't seen anything. I use Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel, and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, to set the Pendulum Scale!" Two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATKequal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

Zarc smirked, "So Pendulum is next."

Mathew smirked, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Ran's, Dark Matter Haze!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Thanks I guess." Ren say tisking slightly as his monster appeared.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, he's going to bring out another one of those dragons and render your move pointless just like ours." Sam told him.

"Don't lose confidence that's what he wants." Cory scolded softly

"Look, I don't know about either of you but Stardust Warrior is my strongest monster and none of my other cards can do a thing against him." Sam told him. "Look if I thought we had a chance I'd tell you but we don't."

"Your wrong I have the cards to reveal his weakness." Mathew smirked. "For one I Pendulum Summon, Abyss Actor - Superstar!" A fiend appeared. "I know, I know."

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deckto your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

Zarc smirked as his Darkwurms vanished, "While I'm on the field if you Pendulum Summon a monster I can tribute two Supreme King monsters, and Pendulum Summon! Kin with Dichromatic eyes! Burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Come forth! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" This time a dragon with green glowing eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summonthis card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"I know which is what I wanted." Mathew smirked. "I play Abyss Script - Unbearable Blocker!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Unbearable Blocker_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a 'Abyss Actor' monster. It gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a monster it's effect(s) are negated._

* * *

"Unbearable Blocker?" Sam asked.

"This gives Superstar 500 more attack points, and if he attacks a monster all it's abilities are negated!" Mathew cried that shocked Zarc.

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"What about his Pendulum Scale?" Samantha asked.

"It was thanks to Sam's choice I drew this." Mathew smirked. "I play the spell card, Anti-Spell! With this all of Zarc's spells are negated this turn, and since Pendulum Monsters in a Pendulum Zone counts as a spell their negated!"

* * *

 _Anti-Spell_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Until end of turn negate the effects of all your opponent's spell cards._

* * *

Ren gives a long low whistle locking his hands behinf his head, "Impressive." He comments

"That still isn't enough, his dragon has 4000 points." Sam mentioned. "Odd-Eyes is a threat but even if you take it down he can bring back those Darkwurms on his turn."

"How can you be sure he doesn't have anything to do so?" Mathew asked before declaring without him answering, "Okay Superstar take out Odd-Eyes!" Superstar attacked as Odd-Eyes roared before shattering. **(Zarc: 6700)**

"Impressive." Zarc smirked.

"With Odd-Eyes gone Zarc can't use his Darkwurms!" Cory smiled.

"Did you forget he Pendulum Summoned Darkwurms?" Sam asked. "He'll just bring them back."

"Actually while I have a monster on my field I can't Pendulum Summon." Zarc revealed.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked in shock.

"Now do you see?" Cory smiled. "We do have a chance! All we need to do is get a monster strong enough to destroy his dragon and-"

"Actually I have something fun in mind." Mathew smiled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This quick-play spell card Abyss Unemployment." Mathew smiled. "With this by getting rid of the number of Abyss Scripts on my field I can destroy one monster of Zarc's. There goes his dragon!"

* * *

 _Abyss Unemployment_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Destroy all 'Abyss Script' cards you control; Destroy a monster on your opponent's field for each card destroyed._

* * *

"Alright!" Cory cheered.

The blast hit... but it appeared to do nothing!

"What?" Mathew asked shocked.

"Hey that should've destroyed him!" Samantha protested.

"I can't be destroyed." Zarc smirked. "Since their are Xyz, Synchro, Ritual, Pendulum, and Fusion monsters in the graveyard, or banished I am safe from being destroyed by any conditions."

"As long as..." Sam started before looking at his deck. "Can any of you force him to attack us?" "Now I play the trap, Supreme King Dance!" Zarc cried. "So now at your battle phase I force Superstar to battle me!"

* * *

 _Supreme King Dance_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase, if you control a "Supreme King" monster: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target must attack this turn, if able. If it has already attacked this turn, it must attack again, if able. Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a "Supreme King" card(s) you control: That "Supreme King" card(s) cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; all monsters your opponent controls that did not attack this turn must attack, if able. If they do, this card's controller chooses the attack targets for those attacks._

* * *

"What!?" Mathew cried as Superstar was destroyed. **(Legendary Duelists: 1300)**

"If my monster self destroys a monster by battle I can summon my Darkwurms back in defense mode!" Zarc smirked summoming the dragons.

"Great I'm back where I started!" Mathew grunted.

"No, we're in worse shape." Sam mentioned. "We have one chance but you need to force him to attack my next monster."

"If your sure." Mathew said laying a card. "Your turn Zarc!"

While this was happening a helicopter was roaming, and a reporter said, "And here we have five teens fighting the dragon."

Ren gives an annoyed grunt at the news reporter pulling hood up and pulling it tight around face.

Zarc glanced up at the helicopter and smirked before Supreme King Z-ARC destroyed it.

"Hey! What did they do to you!?" Samantha cried shocked.

"They're humans, and once you lose I'll destroy this dimension as well." Zarc stated before drawing his card.

* * *

 **Legendary Duelists: 1300**

 **Zarc: 6700**

* * *

Zarc 5th Turn:

Zarc smirked, "Okay I attack Stardust Warrior with my monster self!" The dragon attacked.

"I play my face-down!" Mathew cried. "Abyss Getaway! So now we take no damage, and they can't be destroyed by battle!"

* * *

 _Abyss Getaway_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate this card when an attack is declared. Special Summon 1 'Abyss Actor' from your extra deck then set one trap card from your deck. (Do not reveal it to your opponent.)_

* * *

"Sorry you guys, I can't return the favor. Not yet anyway." Sam apologized.

"Oh?" Zarc asked calmly.

Ren silently sets his card

"Set em guys!" Mathew said, as they set their cards.

"Looks to me like your turn's over Zarc." Sam said before wincing. "Guys, I don't think I'll be able to keep this up much longer. My next turn might be my last but I'll clear the path for you."

"For now I end my turn." Zarc growled.

 **(Ritual Dueling Theme: Broken by Fivetold)**

Samantha 1st Turn:

"Don't you worry, this dragon is done." Sam mentioned.

Samantha nodded before saying, "I now play the Nekroz Cycle Ritual Spell Card!"

* * *

 _Nekroz Cycle_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Cycle" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Ritual, I had a feeling." Zarc smirked.

"And by sacrifice my two level 4 Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz I can Ritual Summon my, Nekroz of Valkyrus!" A huge priest appeared humming with 2900 attack points.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Valkyrus_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using any Level 8 monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Valkyrus" once per turn._  
 _● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish 1 "Nekroz" card from your Graveyard and discard this card; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._  
 _● During your Main Phase: You can Tribute up to 2 monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field, and if you do, draw the same number of cards you Tributed._

* * *

"Nekroz can be tricky, show him why." Sam noted.

"While I'm on the field I take two 'Supreme King' monsters on my field, and Ritual Summon!" The two dragons were enveloped in dark Crystals as he chanted "From the Crystal Prison reeks a dragon that obeys to me! Ritual Summon! Emerge now Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Born!" What appeared was a blue, and black version of a dragon.

* * *

 _Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Born_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can half the ATK of all Ritual monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Ritual Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card is targeted for an attack direct it to "Supreme King Z-ARC" instead. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Ritual Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"And when summoned all Ritual Monster's of your's attack points are halved!" Zarc cried as crystals enveloped the monster. **(ATK: 2900 / 2 = 1450)**

"You know that's really not surprising anyone anymore Zarc. You claim to be unstoppable, but what happens if you encounter someone who's able to take out your dragons easily?" Sam questioned. "What happens when your precious Dragons are rendered useless?"

"They can never be redurred to that." Zarc smirked.

"Oh really?" Samantha asked.

"I play the trap, Nekroz Vengence! So now My monster gains attack points equal to the monster it's attacking, and gets a 1000 point boost!" Samantha cried.

* * *

 _Nekroz Vengence_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _1 'Nekroz' Ritual Monster you control gains 1000 ATK, and gains ATK equal to the monsyer it's attacking until the end phase. Your opponent can't activate any effects in response._

* * *

 _Nekroz: **(ATK: 1450 + 1000 = 2450)**_

"Nice." Sam complimented before pausing. "How far did Retro Dragon go?"

"Far to where she can't interfere." Cory answered. "The stadium."

"Now attack Crystal Born!" Samantha cried.

"Fool! I play his effect where you attack me instead!" Zarc cried.

Crystal Born remained motionless.

"Looks like your effect won't be working." Sam said. "Still, now that I think about it Amy's deck might have been helpful here. No use thinking about the past though."

"Nekroz Vengenece negates all of your cards effects!" Samantha explained as Zarc looked bad. "Now go!"

 _Nekroz: **(ATK: 2450 + 2500 = 4950)**_

The dragon was destroyed as Zarc screamed out in pain. **(Zarc: 4250)**

"We got him now!" Cory cried excited.

"Not yet, we've still got a long way to go." Sam mentioned. "Still, we're in a much better spot then we were."

"You... will pay." Zarc growled weakly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sam smirked.

"I set one card, and end my tu-"

"TRAP ACTIVATE, SUPREME RAGE!" Zarc shouted just as a portal opened somewhere near them.

* * *

 _Supreme Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the End Phase, if you took 2000 or more battle damage this turn and you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, except "Supreme King Z-ARC", and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Crystal Born", and 1 "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard, ignoring their Summoning conditions, then you can attach 2 "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard to "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" as Xyz Material, then move "Supreme King Z-ARC" to the spell/trap card zone. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect have their effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"That sounds bad." Sam admitted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the portal..._

"Is this it?" Sylvio asked stepping out while the Lancers with Ray still in Riley's body, and Leo Akaba was with them.

"Does that answer your question?" Dennis asked pointing at Zarc's body.

"Hey Zarc's engaged in a duel!" Jack yelled shocked.

"Then whoever's dueling him is going to lose, and we need to get there before it ends." Yusho mentioned.

They nodded running over.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"During the end phase whenever I take 2000 or more points of damage I can summon ALL of the dragons!" Zarc cried smirking.

"Wait, you can only summon four of them though." Sam pointed out. "You still have Supreme King Z-ARC in play."

"That is why this trap moves my monster self to the spell, and trap card zone!" Zarc smirked.

"In other words you have six dragons on the field now." Sam mentioned. "Great, what next you're going to somehow combine them into something bigger?"

"Come forth!" Zarc cried as the dragons appeared.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom!"

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!"

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

"And Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Born!"

Sam looked at the five dragons before starting to chuckle to himself.

"Ah man that's not good." Cory groaned.

"No I doomed us all!" Samantha cried shocked.

"This is great what now!?" Mathew cried angered.

"Calm down you guys, I know I have no right to be talking after what I almost did but think about it, he's hiding his ace monster behind them for a reason. We're starting to worry him which means he's afraid we're turning the duel around." Sam smiled. "Yeah those dragons are powerful but if he's resorting to all of them at the same time, it means he's worried he could lose."

"They have a varitiy of abilities that would not us get close to him." Cory told him.

"MY draw!" Zarc cried drawing.

* * *

 **Legendary Duelists: 1300**

 **Zarc: 4250**

* * *

Zarc 6th Turn:

Zarc sees it was Smile Universe. _'It isn't my ideal finisher but I got more then enough.'_ Zarc thought.

"Are you sure we can't get close?" Sam asked with a smirk. "I reveal my trap card, Stardust Shower! This trap card activates by banishing Stardust Dragon from the graveyard, and in exchange I negate the effects of every monster on my opponent's side of the field for three turns."

* * *

 _Stardust Shower_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP. Banish 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your graveyard; For 3 Turns negate the effects of all monsters on your opponent's field. "Stardust" monsters you control can't be destroyed, and you take no damage from them. Banish this card from your graveyard; Shuffle two cards of your opponent's to their deck._

* * *

"WHAT!?" Zarc cried shocked before he, and his dragons were shocked in submission as he screamed.

"Okay but what about his Pendulum Scale?" Mathew asked as the Lancers made it to the duel.

"I'll leave that one to you guys, Stardust Shower comes at a price. Specifically 1000 life points." Sam mentioned. **(** **Legendary Duelists: 0300)**

"That's more then enough." Cory smiled.

Zarc coughed, and cried "Fine! Starving Venom attacks Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

The fusion dragon charged but Cory cried, "Go Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

 **(Legendary Duelists: 3100)** "Looks like this duel is over, and you lose." Sam stated confidently.

"Not yet it's not!" Zarc cried. "Crystal Born attacks Nekroz!"

The monster attacked as Samantha cried, "I play the trap Hollow Shield! My monsters attack points are reduced by 1000, and it can't be destroyed in battle!"

* * *

 _Hollow Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Reduce 1 monster's ATK by 1000 it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

 _Nekroz: **(ATK: 2450 - 1000 = 1450)**_

"But you still take damage!" Zarc reminded. **(Legendary Duelists: 2050)**

"Face it, with their effects negated your Dragons aren't able to help you and they'll all be destroyed soon enough." Sam mentioned.

"Don't make a mockery of me!" Zarc yelled. "Odd-Eyes attacks Superstar!"

The dragon attacked but Mathew cried, "Trap activate, Abyss Sideshow! Now my Abyss Actor loses 500 points, and can't be destroyed!"

* * *

 _Abyss Sideshow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Reduce 1 "Abyss Actor" monster's ATK by 500. It can't be destroyed in battle this turn._

* * *

 **(Legendary Duelists: 1550)**

"Alright, you're doing a pretty good job yourself anyway." Sam mentioned. "This duel is as good as over."

"Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!" Zarc shouted. "Dark Rebellion attacks Haze!" The dragon charged but Ren said, "Activate trap Impenetrable Attack."

"You're running out of attacks, and none of them are doing what you want. You could always just quit." Sam offered.

* * *

 _Impenetrable Attack_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects during this Battle Phase, if you do that, you take no battle damage during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"I never quit! Clear Wing attacks Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Zarc cried as Clear Wing charged.

"I play the effect of Battler in my hand to negate the attack!" Mathew countered.

"Then lose, either one works." Sam smiled.

"NEVER!" Zarc shouted. "I NEVER LOSE!"

"Then why is it getting you so worked up?" Sam asked. "If you're so sure you'll win my words shouldn't upset you."

"Then your monster is the first to perish!" Zarc yelled. "I attack Stardust Warrior!" Z-ARC punched the warrior.

"The turn Stardust Shower is used Stardust monster's aren't destroyed and I take no damage." Sam revealed.

The attack was useless as Zarc grunted angered.

"Are they actually winning?" Aster asked shocked.

"No way, that's impossible." Leo pointed out.

"You are lucky for this turn!" Zarc yelled. "I end my turn!"

 **(Final Dueling Theme: A Passionate Duelist)**

Cory 2nd Turn:

Cory looked a bit doubtful though. With all five of those dragons on his field with Z-ARC it may even be impossible for them to claim a victory.

Ren just casually looks at his finger nails, "Your more then welcome to drop out is this little bit of presure is too much for you." Ren comments coldly.

"His dragons have no effects, and we stopped their attacks once all you have to do is take down one of them." Sam reassured him.

"And his Pendulum Scale?" Cory asked.

"I banish Stardust Shower and pay 1000 more life points to shuffle two cards into your deck." Sam answered. "I choose your Pendulum Scale Zarc!" **(Legendary Duelists: 0550)**

"No!" Zarc cried as his Supreme King Gate Zero, and Infinity were shuffled in his deck.

"Impossible." Ray said shocked.

"Now Zarc won't gain anymore points!" Sylvio cried shocked.

"Hey who are they?" Mathew asked noticing the Lancers.

"No idea, hey you guys need to run!" Sam told them.

They looked as Cory gasped, "Hey those are the Lancers!"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Oh that? I was starting from the start with Amy and we just reached the WRGP in 5ds." Sam explained.

"Have you even seen a new series called Arc-V?" Cory asked him. "They are this team that go through dimensions to stop the Professor!"

"Hey where's Yuya Sakaki along with Yugo?" Mathew asked not noticing them.

"You're dueling them." Leo stated. "That is their true form."

"What a minute..." Cory widen his eyes now realizing it.

The five Supreme King Dragons besides Z-ARC, and Crystal Born refreshed him memory, and he said, "Now I get it! Yugo, Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto are pieces of that guy!"

"So this has been a five on five duel the whole time?" Sam asked. "Well no wonder it's been so hard to take him down, but that's changing now."

Cory drew, and said "Okay I play the spell, Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Next I activate 800 Over Dealt! Now if one of our monsters attacks your monster is instantly destroyed, and you take 800 points of damage!"

* * *

 _800 Over Dealt_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If one of your monsters attacks an opponent's monster with the same type of monster; Destroy that monster, and if you do inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"No way." Jack commented.

"Okay now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom!" Cory cried as his dragon charged and fired the blast which destroyed Zarc's as he cried out. **(Zarc: 3450)**

"Okay Ren." Cory smirked.

"Now Dark Matter Haze attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Both Cory, and Ren cried out as the fiend charged, and destroyed Dark Rebellion as Zarc cried out. **(Zarc: 2650)**

"Ready Sam?" Cory smirked.

"Alright then, Stardust Warrior take out that Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" They both declared.

The warrior charged as Clear Wing was destroyed as Zarc cried out. **(Zarc: 1850)**

"Mathew?" Cory smirked.

"Now Superstar destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" They both cried as a the fiend performer destroyed Odd-Eyes as Zarc screamed. **(Zarc: 1050)**

"Samantha?" Cory smirked.

"Nekroz attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Born!" They both cried.

As his dragon was destroyed Zarc cried, "NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" **(Zarc: 0250)**

"Oh it can, your have no Pendulum Scale, Supreme King Z-ARC has no effects until the end of my turn, and by that time Zarc I promise he'll be sent to your graveyard." Sam stated.

"Which is now I activate Dragon Attack!" Cory cried. "Now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon can attack again! And you know what that means!"

* * *

 _Dragon Attack_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Dragon-Type Monster on the field; It can attack again._

* * *

"No... I... Never lose." Zarc panicked.

"This is where we win the duel!" Cory cried.

"You're kidding, just how strong are these guys?" Gong asked.

"Let's go!" Cory cried as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon charged a blast.

"Together!" Mathew cried as Superstar readied a blast.

"We are never alone!" Samantha cried as Nekroz waved his staff.

Sam just smiled as Stardust Warrior flew up and started gathering stardust into a blade.

"Hmph" Ren grunts as Dark Haze's claw begins to gather shadows growing in size

"No! I cannot lose!" Zarc panicked.

"GO!" The five cried out. "DIMENSION ENERGY STREAM!"

At that the attacks fired, and hit dead on at Z-ARC as Zarc screamed as his dragon form was destroyed in a display of fireworks.

* * *

 **Legendary Duelists: 0550**

 **Zarc: 0000**

 **Legendary Duelists wins the duel!**

* * *

They all breathed heavily before Cory gave out a big smile, "We did it!"

Sam nodded before sprinting off away from the others.

"Sam where are you going?" Samantha asked surprised.

"I'm going to see my sister, we won the duel but right now that's more important." Sam called back as he ran off.

They all shrugged before Mathew cried, "Yeah we done it!"

"Well done." They looked to see Declan who said, "You four, and him have done impressive."

"How did you guys pull that one off, I mean Zarc was untouchable." Sora mentioned.

"Through one thing: Always Believe." Mathew answered.

"You..." Zarc growled getting to his feet.

They looked as Ray in Riley's body stepped forward, and said "You can stop now Zarc. You've lost."

"Hold on." Cory walked to Zarc, and asked him "Zarc why is it that you duel?"

"TO BE THE BEST!" Zarc shouted answering.

"Wrong." Cory told him. "I can tell from your eyes that wasn't your goal."

Suddenly Zarc fell to one knee and started breathing heavily.

"You duel for fun, and entertainment but due to the greed, and lust from your fans after you hurt one of your opponent's by mistake they were able to change you." Cory told him kneeling in front of him, and taking a hand on his shoulder. "You can still make things right."

Zarc smacked his hand away. "If that's what you think do it yourself."

As he said that Zarc turned to Riley and looked into her eyes with pure hatred.

"You've proven you're stronger than me so nothing matters anymore. Just do it and be done with everything."

"Zarc listen you aren't the only one who gone through that much pain." Cory told him sternly.

"What?" Zarc looked confused.

"I know a guy who dueled for fun like yourself but he soon forget about having fun, and soon became cold and who ends his duels as soon as possible." Cory explained. "And that person was someone named Jaden Yuki..."

"I..." Zarc stopped himself shocked.

"Don't worry you can still make things right." Cory smiled.

Zarc's eyes begin to water but protested, "But I hurt many innocent people...

"That wasn't you." Cory interjected. "Your lust for power made you, and your dragons what you are. If it wasn't for Jaden's friends then he would never have break out."

"At least you have friends!" Zarc yelled. "I was always alone! I have nothing expect my cards!"

"That is another thing your wrong at." Cory mentioning to Ray.

Then Riley's body glowed as a dark haired maroon girl appeared as Cory said, "If it wasn't for Ray you would never have been in love."

Zarc started crying, "Ray..."

"Stand aside." Leo told Cory.

Cory nodded stepping back.

"Dad no!" Ray grabbed her father's arm.

"Ray he's a monster, if I don't do this the entire thing will happen all over again. Zarc has to die." Leo told her before aiming his duel disc at Zarc.

"Over my dead body." Cory said seriously stepping in front of the shocked Zarc.

"No." Cory said seriously. "Listen Zarc wasn't in his right mind! He never wanted to harm anyone!"

"I..." Zarc started before looking down. "I died a long time ago."

"Zarc..." Cory said sad.

"Cory is right." Mathew agreed stepping forward with Samantha.

"That's not what I meant." Zarc said before looking down and taking five cards from his duel disc. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Yuya. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Yugo. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Yuto. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Yuri. Crystal Born Ritual Dragon, Yudo. They're the ones who should be here, not me."

"Then let's head back Zarc." Ray smiled walking closer. "Dad... our aspects deserve to live on."

"What, no you aren't doing this." Leo said grabbing her arm. "I just got you back, that monster can go but I'm not losing you a second time!"

Ray snatched her arm back, "I don't have much time here dad."

"Yes you do, Arc-V restored you to life." Leo argued.

"Dad listen you need to know when to let me go." Ray told her. "You are just gonna end up hurting more people if this continues."

Leo looked shaken before looking her in the eye. "Ray if you do this the countless sacrifices will have been for nothing, all the people who were hurt or worse will have perished meaninglessly. You're a kind person, you won't do that to them."

"I know. But our aspects must live on." Ray told him. "I'm already dead, and so is Zarc."

"Ray... you can't." Leo told her weakly.

Ray smiled taking his hands, and said "I promise we will see each other again one day."

"Ray, no." Leo said as he stared at her. "He's not worth it, he's a monster we both saw what he did."

"He is NOT a monster!" Ray yelled. "He is my true love!"

"Your what?" Zarc asked shocked.

"Ray..." Leo started in disbelief. "He abandoned you."

"He wasn't in his right mind." Ray told him. "He was consumed by the people's lust for violence."

"No I wasn't... not back then anyway." Zarc admitted sadly. "He's right I pushed you away and let things get to the point where... We aren't meant to be together, we never were but... they were. All of them."

Ray only walked over, and hugged him.

Zarc froze at that action as Ray's bracelet's started to glow. "Ray... goodbye."

"You too Zarc." Ray smiled as they both started glowing as everyone covered their eyes.

A few second later a bright flashed enveloped the area before fading to reveal 11 unconscious figures.

"Hey are they?" Mathew asked shocked.

"Yes, but only 10 of them can be trusted." Declan answered.

"You mean all of them." Cory said walking over to shake Yuri awake.

Yuri groaned slightly before sitting up and noticing Cory. "What, who are you?"

"I am Cory." Cory answered. "Can you stand?" Offering a hand.

Yuri stared at his hand in shock before starting to laugh as he stood up on his own and walked over to Yuya before pulling him to his feet.

"I take that as a yes." Cory mentioned as Mathew walked to Yuya, and shake him.

"I say you might want to get up." Mathew told Yuya.

Yuya groaned getting up, "What-What's going on?"

"Your here." Mathew smiled as the girls woke up.

"What's... going on?" Rin asked.

"You all are awake." Samantha smiled. "Zarc has been defeated."

"You guys defeated Zarc?" Yugo asked shocked.

"Well there was one more of us but he left to check on his sister." Ren answered.

"If your ready to head back let's go." Declan mentioned opening a portal.

Zuzu, Rin, Lulu, Becky, Celina, Yuri, Yugo, Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo nodded at the four before walking out.

"Think we can see them again?" Cory asked his team.

"Don't know." They all answered.

* * *

 **It had been an honor writing this. Hope you all were impressed by this! Be sure to review!**


End file.
